Thank You Rio
by Adin Allivuruk
Summary: Dedication to Rio Hikari! From the song Little Wonders By Rob Thomas from the movie Meet the Robinsons Kosuke and Satoshi's point of view of Rio, and how she formed them and their lives, R&R please!


_Author's Note: It's me again!! My sis wanted the "Meet the Robinsons" movie I heard the Little Wonders song and thought of a fanfic for Satoshi and Rio, his mommy! I hope you like._

_Disclaimer: I own neither DN Angel nor any Meet the Robinsons._

'_Krad's gone, but I still feel pain' _Satoshi thought to himself that mourning, he looks over to his dresser and saw the picture of him and the only person besides Daisuke whoever loved him even though Krad was him other half.

'Mother…' Satoshi said the mere thought of her brought waves of guilt to him.

_Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels_

Today was the 10th death anniversary of Rio Hikari, 10 years old Krad slaughtered Satoshi's mother, but he couldn't help but think he was also apart of her killing.

Satoshi walked to the grave, carrying a bouquet blue roses, so much like his mom, a beautiful flower colored in blue.

'_Mother, you loved me, cared for me, even when Krad threatened to kill you, you showed me love no one had ever given me, nor has given me, even now.' _Satoshi stared at the words engraved.

_**Rio Hikari **_

_**Faithful best friend**_

_**Amazing mother**_

_**May your soul rest in peace**_

It's true; Rio had not only affected Satoshi's life, Kosuke's too.

Kosuke was very nice and many times was taken advantages by the other kids; Rio was always standing up for him and showed him friendship he had never had before.

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain_

Flashback- 11 years ago

3 year old Satoshi was sitting in his room crying, some of Rio's cousins kept calling him a monster and said Rio was only nice to him because she pitied him.

"You're a loser! You're a good for nothing smarty pant who deserves to die!" came from the tall brunette as he and his two cousins continued to kick him and beat him up.

"I feel bad for Rio! Having a monster as a son! I can't believe she didn't kill you when she had the chance" one of the cousing said as she kicked him in the gut.

Rio heard them and broke in the room, giving each of them a good yelling at and smack in the face and as they ran away crying, she picked up the trembling little boy and put him on his bed, petting his head as she bandaged his stomach.

"It's ok, they're gone now Satoshi, mommy's here" she cooed as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm s-sorry mommy, I'm causing you s-so much trouble, all the other parents are mean to you because of m-me" Satoshi stuttered as Rio slowly shook her head.

"Satoshi, I don't care about what they think, all I care about is that you know I love you, Krad or no Krad" she said as she embraced him, singing to him to sleep.

_Let it slide,  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine  
Until you feel it all around you  
And i don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by,  
It's the heart that really matters in the end_

"Mother…" Satoshi said with a small smile on his face.

Kosuke was at home, reading the newspaper when he spotted the obituary (death section)

10th death anniversary or Rio Hikari

'Rio, it's been a long time since I've seen you…" he thought as he gave a small smile at the picture, it was of when she came to his and Emiko's wedding.

There was one thing though that only Kosuke knew…

It's was because of Rio, he had gathered the guts to meet Emiko.

Flashback-17 years ago

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain_

"I can't do it." He said plainly with staring at his cup of coffee.

"Yes you can, Saint White's day is next week, and I'm helping you" she said as she slipped her iced latte.

"What if Emiko doesn't like me, she's turned down so many guys" he said he sighed unhappily.

"You're the nicest guy I know and she'll be happy to be with someone like you" Rio encouraged as she and Kosuke walked out of the coffee shop.

'What am I supposed to give her anyway." He said as he dug his hands in his coat pockets.

"Well, Emiko may be popular, but is very sweet when you get to know her, she doesn't care about the package, only about what it stands for, and to her it's the thought that counts." Rio said as she wrapped her lavender scarf around her neck.

"How about some chocolate or flowers?" he asked as they walked through the park.

"Naw, she told me how she's always getting those and it getting annoyed, how about a white ribbon, she hasn't got that yet" Rio said they hearded towards the give shop.

"A white ribbon, are you sure? Seems so…simple" he said as he stared at the many extravagant gifts around the story

"A white ribbon stands for love and purity, Emiko has always wanted a love life where she can feel safe with her partner, she'll love it" she said with a small smile. What Kosuke didn't know was that Rio had a big crush on him, but was willing to out her broken heart aside to help a dear friend.

_All of my regret  
Will wash away some how  
But i can not forget  
The way i feel right now_

Emiko did love it, Kosuke was trilled and Rio felt melancholy happy for Kosuke and sad that she had lost her chance.

At the wedding Rio was the maid of honor, Emiko didn't mind that. Rio talked about how Emiko and Kosuke was opposites, one loud and wild and one quiet and shy, two opposite pieces if a puzzle meant for each other. In the end Emiko and Kosuke gave Rio a big hug.

"Thank you Rio" Kosuke said.

For the first time in a long time, she gave him a big genuine smile.

"No problem, what are friends for?"

Kosuke and Satoshi both stared at the deep blue sky, with a small smile

"Thank you for everything…"

_In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,  
Still remain  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain_

**Author's Note: I'm done! I wanted to do a dedication to Rio, I hope you liked it. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I WROTE THIS IS GET INSPIRATION FOR MY OTHER STORIES! **


End file.
